life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Esteban Diaz
Esteban Diaz is the father of Sean and Daniel Diaz in Life is Strange 2. His sons are forced to run away from their home city, Seattle, USA after the occurrence of a tragic incident where their father was killed. In fear of the police, they flee to Puerto Lobos, Mexico, their father's hometown. Personality Esteban has a good sense of humor and banter with his eldest son, Sean, who describes him as being a big kid, such as how hyped Esteban gets for Halloween. This is not the only thing that portrays a youthful side to Esteban, as there is a strong sense that he embraces and even encourages geek culture with his two sons. Every Christmas, he wants to watch the ^ trilogy with them, which Sean thinks is cool, and on prominent display in the living room of the Diaz household is a large, unframed game (or movie) poster. Inside Esteban's garage where he spends a lot of his time is another large, unframed poster of what could be his favorite movie, Chupacabras From Outer Space. His son, Sean, thinks he is a "secret geek... or maybe a nerd." Esteban enjoys gaming on the “PlayBox”The "PlayBox" console brand is a portmanteau of two real-world console brands, and . console in the living room, as Sean comments that he doesn’t know who plays more out of Daniel or his dad. On page 6 of Sean's journal is a sketch of “Sunday Game-y Sunday” where Esteban is seen playing a video game together with Daniel on the couch. He seems proud of his sons, putting their sketches and portraits in frames up on the walls, and he even asked Sean to spray a large mural on the wall of the utility room that leads to his garage but wanted Daniel to contribute to it too. He is supportive of Sean and bought his Sean a sketchbook, seemingly encouraging him to draw. He helps Daniel out with his math homework and takes an interest in Sean’s own school work, inquiring why he only got a "B" when Sean seemed so confident in an essay he had written. However, Esteban didn't seem to ask in a way that suggested he was disappointed, only in a way that was disappointment felt for Sean. There is the suggestion that Esteban grants his youngest child, Daniel, a little more freedom in the house, as Sean makes a comment about Daniel being allowed to leave things lying around when he's always told to tidy up. One thing Esteban likes is honesty, as seen when he rewards Sean for his honesty. He also seems to be against drug taking, as he grounded Sean for a week after finding some weed that belonged to him. Appearance TBA Background Esteban is an enthusiast when it comes to working on cars. On March 28th, 2009, he received an "Automotive Service Distinction" with the Seattle Institute after passing examinations and meeting requirements set out by the Institute. He is now ASD Certified as a Master Automobile Technician, and his certification is displayed proudly in a frame on a wall in his home. Subsequent to his certification, he started his own business, Diaz Auto Master. Sean speculates that Esteban has a rebellious past in Puerto Lobos from telling him, "What happens in Puerto Lobos, stays in Puerto Lobos." He doesn't talk about his past but he likes talking about Puerto Lobos and hopes to go back there one day after retirement with his sons. It is suggested that he smokes cigarettes, as Sean says to Lyla in a text that his dad got so mad that he was asked for a “puff” (cigarette). He doesn’t drink alcohol that much (a comment made by Sean at the beer in the fridge), and he hates sushi but orders it anyway for his sons who do like it. He is a fan of baseball and music by Billy and the Rich Boys who he used to see play all the time. In his garage, he has a flyer for an old Billy and the Rich Boys gig at the Anvil Bar & Grill which is located at 35 1st Street. He has a friend called "Sam" who has a bad leg. In a letter addressed to Esteban from a neighbor, Scott Vaughn Foster, dated eight days before Esteban's tragic death, he was told that his property line overhangs their property and that his children are loud and don’t stay on their side. The letter also states that if Esteban doesn’t build a proper fence then he will be taken to small claims court for damages. Episode One - "Roads" After Sean returns from school, Esteban is seen talking with Daniel about the last Chock-O-Crisp. Esteban asks Sean to judge which of the two deserves to eat it. Sean can give it to either of them or take it himself. If he decides to give the bar to Esteban, the father says that he "can't let Sean punish an innocent man" and gives the bar to Daniel. He then goes to the garage to continue repairing a car. Sean later goes to the garage to ask his father for some money. Before having a chance to bring it up, he has to help Esteban by handing him a wrench. Afterwards, Esteban stops working on the car to talk with his son. He gives Sean bits of life advice, after which Sean hints at the money. Esteban asks him if he is using the money for alcohol and weed. If Sean confesses, dad gives him $40; otherwise, Sean will receive 20 dollars. Before letting Sean go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which Sean can accept or refuse. Esteban runs outside at the voice of a police officer and sees both his sons lying on the ground. He tries to reason with the officer, but the latter accidentally pulls the trigger and kills Esteban, before being killed himself by a strong shockwave. Esteban is later mentioned in a newspaper article:Reddit post by /u/lamjam195 "A police officer was found dead next to the body of Esteban Diaz, 45, who was apparently shot by said officer. The only witness, a teenager, was knocked unconscious during the incident and remains in hospital. The details of the case are not clear while Diaz's two sons, Sean, 17, and Daniel, 9, are now wanted for questioning. Police believe that..." Relationships Family * Sean Diaz (son) * Daniel Diaz (son) * Karen (ex-wife) References Notes pt-br: Esteban Diaz ru:Эстебан Диас Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Deceased Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters